Songs of the Damned
by Ysavvryl
Summary: Peace can be found even in prison facing imminent execution.


**Songs of the Damned**

Coldridge Prison

Through the grief, rage, worry, and torture, Corvo remained silent. People expected words: insults, accusations, denial, pleads. His silence often cost him more pain, but it frustrated his enemies. Without a doubt, the Spymaster was responsible for Jessamine's death. Was there a sign earlier they should have paid more heed to? He was a slimy man, but then so were many of those in power. For the moment, denying the words they wanted was Corvo's best option.

He could run through the assassination in his head over and over as he had before. The assassins were clearly abusing the dark powers of the Outsider; there were no other explanations for what he had witnessed. But it was about time to get a grip on things. If he had the chance, he needed to fulfill Jessamine's last request and settle his own concerns. He needed to find Emily and make sure she was safe. She'd be alive more than likely. After all, putting her in power would empower whoever had 'rescued' her. Corvo hated to think of her being used in that fashion.

There was a lot of consider in a real rescue: finding out where she was, eliminating those who were hiding her. Perhaps he could take out the new regent to put Emily on the throne; perhaps he could take her away from Dunwall and find a new life with her somewhere else. Before he could do any of that, however, he needed to get out of this cell. Corvo knew the layout of Coldridge. If he could break out of the cell, breaking out of the prison would be simple. But he didn't have anything to pick the door's lock with, plus the guard patrols were too frequent here where those condemned to execution stayed.

While he cautiously checked over the walls for any ideas, the man in the cell opposite his kept singing. He'd been at it for probably an hour, clinking a tin cup against the bars for an accompaniment. The guards weren't bothering him about it because he was due for a beheading today. While Corvo tolerated it for the same reason, he appreciated the noise cover. It gave him a chance to prod things in his cell without alerting the guards. But the bars were secure, the walls solid.

"Abide with me," the prisoner across the hall sang, starting up a new song. "Fast falls the even-tide. The darkness deepens, please, with me abide."

The particular song caused Corvo pause. That wasn't one he'd heard in a while. While he wasn't sure who the man was, it suited what little he knew about the singer's situation. There wasn't anything Corvo could do for the moment, nothing more to check out unless he wanted to check again. And they were both condemned. They might not have any allies. Although he wasn't sure of the whole song, he went ahead and sang along. "When other helpers fail and comforts flee, help of the helpless, oh abide with me."

After the other two verses, the other prisoner stopped clanking his cup against the bars. "Thanks, fellow. Glad I wasn't bothering you."

"It's fine," Corvo said. He hadn't heard the footsteps of guards, so it was fine to speak.

The other prisoner thumped his head against the stone wall lightly. The lighting darkened their cells to where they couldn't see much of each other. "I ain't got anything now, not even my life. They accused me of using sorcery to spread the plague, which is hideous since my wife died of it. Kids are probably dead too. But I ain't angry any more." He sighed. "With my head on the chopping block next, I just miss her voice. She sang a lot, you see, and I can't hear her again until this is done with, if I'm lucky. So, I have to sing for her. Nothing else I want right now, just that."

"I know," he said, although he wanted a lot more before they had a chance to kill him. "They said I killed the woman I love too." And somehow kidnapped Emily when he was captured right away. Anyone should be able to see the problems with that. But the guards here still treated him as if he was guilty without a doubt.

"Complete nonsense," the other prisoner said. "And they won't let anyone hear a hint of the truth. Whatever, just let it all be over with."

"I pray that it is swift," Corvo said, since it was a gamble of if a beheading would be a clean death.

"Right, me too."

"What other songs do you know?" Corvo asked. "I can't say I'll know them all, but I'll try."

"Don't worry about if you get 'em right or wrong, I'm glad someone will sing along." He suggested another, which Corvo did know the words to, so they sang that one.

And another, and a few more while they were waiting. It didn't change their fortunes, but there was something reassuring to it. The gods might be kind and reunite them with the ones they loved. Or, the gods might be cruel and keep them apart. But for the moment, the songs could lift their spirits and give them something else to think about aside from the maddening wait.

"All right, shut the hell up," one of the guards finally said, banging on the other prisoner's cell with his baton. "Time for you to meet the executioner. Don't try anything funny, we will knock you out cold if that's what it takes to get you to the yard quietly."

Despite the abusive warning, the other prisoner seemed calm now. He was resigned to his fate. Their songs must have helped him as well, since he cooperated without a word. But as they put a burlap bag over his head, Corvo didn't get a chance to see the face of this friend he'd had for such a brief time. At least he got to see him walk off with dignity that the guards clearly weren't expecting.

Corvo wasn't about to let himself be resigned to his sentence. If he got a chance, those who had framed him would suffer greatly for their crimes against him and those he loved. Still, he wasn't about to forget this man even if all they had done was share a few songs in the face of death.

 _A/N: The song used here was adapted from an old hymn, 'Abide With Me'._


End file.
